1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a placement holder and process, and, in particular, the invention relates to a porcelain veneer placement holder and process having an elongate handle and a hollow cylinder containing adhesive and being mounted on an end of the handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art placement holder includes a finger grip stem portion and a suction cup mounted on an end of the stem portion.
One problem with the prior art placement holder is that the porcelain veneer separates from the placement holder due to a loss of suction.